


Partners in Crime (and love)

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, Carnival, F/F, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mythology References, Non-Graphic Violence, Partners in Crime, Why Did I Write This?, but no i just had to make it fluffy, fairground date, i write angst not fluff, i've used that tag too much oh no, minor character injury, rant in the tags, this was meant to be a dark crime/mystery, where did this storyline even come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: Cherry Street. Nothing in particular, a street in a small town. Bakery, apartment block. The bakery's been closed for a while, and a recent event at the apartment has police confused. Everyone on a particular floor was drugged, and a peculiar calling card was left behind.Meanwhile, we have a fluffy lesbian couple who happen to be the personification of 'be gay do crime'.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Partners in Crime (and love)

The apartment block on Cherry Street wasn’t anything special. It was fairly popular, was filled with nice people, and, for the most part, quiet. The residents of the apartment hadn’t seen too much excitement, other than the closing of Berry Sweet Café. They were sad to see it go; it had been frequented, and as happens in small towns, it was family-owned and was loved by the community. 

No one really knew what happened to it, other than the couple that owned the shop had found an opportunity in a big city. The town had given them a warm farewell and well-wishes. The café had been left alone. 

Alex found himself staring at it from his window. He, like many others, dropped by the café. Alex missed the chocolates it specialized in. Turning around, he saw a shadow outside the door. Curious, he walked over, opening the door. A pleasant surprise awaited him.

A small box of chocolates, wrapped in a lavender bow, was on the floor. Alex looked around for the source of the shadow.  _ Strange.  _ Ah well, the apartment was known for being kind, shown by the fact that identical boxes were left by every door. He slowly walked to the window, preoccupied with unwrapping the unexpected present. Taking a bite, he savored the surprisingly bitter taste. He could swear the wrapper said it was milk chocolate. Opening the window, Alex took in the fresh air. Somewhere to the left, he noticed the fire escape stairs were shaking. He shrugged, it was a fairly windy day and the metal was flimsy.

Going back inside, he suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over him. What was in this chocolate? Alex stopped in the middle of the small kitchen, still on the carpet. He inspected the box before collapsing on the floor. His vision began to fade. In the blurry distance, Alex saw a young woman crawling in through the window. She had a bag over her shoulder, and a rose in hand. 

Once the woman got closer, he could see a knife was held in the other hand. Vision fading to black, he felt her make a small cut on his arm, just enough to draw blood. Why? He was already dying, though this felt less malevolent and more temporary.  _ How strange… _ then his sight went dark.

* * *

A trio of officers stood in the hallway of doors. This was certainly a peculiar case. Everyone on the 3rd floor of the apartment building had been given a knockout drug, through a box of  _ chocolates _ at that. Then the culprits stole valuable objects from each apartment. There were no leads at all, the wrappers had a generic logo on them, the items stolen had no significance other than monetary value. 

Ollie was the first to voice the dead end, although in her characteristic sarcasm-heavy way. “We certainly got lucky here.”

Officer Gray looked at her. “Please, Olivia, we don’t need any more unpleasant things to deal with.”

The trio, once again silent, looked at one of the apartments. Every single resident on the floor had been knocked out, stolen from, and given a slit on their wrist. That last one was the most peculiar. All the victims had been left with a rose dipped in their own blood (assumed anyways, the lab would show results soon) and a square of chocolate.

Officer Fester walked into the apartment of one Alex Abner. The sight was eerie. Though she knew that the man would be waking up soon, a rose dripping blood onto a piece of chocolate was disturbing. Who would leave such a calling card?

* * *

Across the street, a young woman opened the door to the Berry Sweet Café. She had just completed her part of the job. She just hoped her partner hadn’t gotten caught. Locking the door from the inside, she stepped inside the empty storage room. It might as well be a small warehouse, the room was so huge. Sitting on top of a rack was her girlfriend.

“Rosie!” She looked over and smiled. The ginger hopped off the rack to greet her.

“Coco, I’m so glad you made it! Are you alright?” she said, a slightly concerned expression on her face. 

Corinne laughed. “I’m fine love. Are you?”

Rose laughed incredulously, giving her partner a quick kiss. “We did it! We actually did it!”

They celebrated joyously, still slightly in shock. Their first successful heist! And what a heist it was; Corinne alone had stolen an estimated 500 dollars worth of mainly electronics, but some jewelry too. Even better, that was only the part she remembered taking. Who knows what Rose had taken to add to the money?

As a matter of fact, Rose had stolen quite a lot. The victims appeared to have collectively a lot of money, and of all the apartments, had amassed enough for a very important thing.

Rose and Coco had been dating for quite some time, and she (Coco too, Rose had caught the brunette staring at a ring in a magazine) felt they were ready to take another step. From the split money they’d earn, and from Rose’s previous job at the very café they were in, she’d saved up enough to buy an engagement ring.

* * *

Coco was excited. Her girlfriend had told her to wait near the fairgrounds where the carnival was at. Rose had slipped out of the warehouse to sell most of the various stolen goods and promptly hopped on a bus to the nearby city’s numerous pawn shops. Now the sun was rapidly setting and a bus had stopped, letting a stream of tourists flood out from it. California cities drew visitors, sure, but the coast was littered with fun attractions. The beach was rocky, but the fair was in the grassy area. Coco fidgeted around, trying to find Rose in the sea of people from the bottlenecked bus. Where- there! Stepping off the bus was Rose, the sun glinting off of her sunglasses. She was bathed in the afternoon sun, looking like a goddess.

Coco rushed over to meet her partner, who gave her a loving smile before taking her hand. “Let’s explore the fair, shall we?”

The sun set over the pair as they happily ran around the fairgrounds. Dark swaths of blue began to cover the sky as day turned to night. In the last of the light, Coco won a stuffed animal for Rose. And in the first stars of the night, Rose led Coco to the Ferris wheel, fully aware of the box in her pocket.

The city wasn’t visible from even up here, higher than the trees. Sparkling stars overlooked them; it was as if Nut was winking down at the couple. As the Ferris wheel got about ⅔ of the way up, Rose saw her chance.

“Look, the moon is beautiful,” she said, pointing behind Corinne. When Coco turned around to see it, Rose pulled out the box and got down on one knee.

“But not as beautiful as you.”

Corinne looked over, and instantly tears began falling down. She nodded her head frantically for a few moments before getting the words out. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Rose slid the finger unto Corinne’s finger gently. Getting up, she pressed a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips. Then they kissed for real.

They say that kisses are meant to be as if a firework was going off. See, the benefits to fairground dates are that actual fireworks really do go off. So it was safe to say the couple was euphoric.

A firework wormed its way up in the air. Just when it looked like it was going to fall, it exploded. So many shades of blue, aquamarine, teal, cyan, then the darker ones, like navy blue or deep sea. The explosion was like a nebula, of celestial colors and smaller proportions to keep mortals from falling into its trance.

**Author's Note:**

> (RANT WARNING)
> 
> Ok. This was meant to be a serial killer with a freaky calling card (victims killed with poison, they their wrists are slit. A flower is left, a flower which has been dipped in the victim's blood. The blood drips onto a square of chocolate). This was not meant to be a fluffy fic with a cute couple and a proposal (did you see my rant in the tags?). My original work is mental breakdowns, death, guilt, betrayal. I physically cannot write fluff yet I did anyways. Anywho, happy Valentine's Day. Single pringles: self care is important, take care of yourself. Aromantics and other ace-spec: you are valid!


End file.
